


All of the Other Deer Droids

by Cuntknocker



Series: Polycarbonate City [5]
Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: 1010cest, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Attempt at Humor, BDSM, Boypussy, Bratting, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foot Fetish, Gags, Gangbang, Intersex, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Nipple Play, Nudity, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pampering, Public Nudity, Punishment, Reindeer, Robots, Spanking, Tickling, Urination, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuntknocker/pseuds/Cuntknocker
Summary: Eloni gets a new reindeer form, just in time for the holidays!Rewards, punishment, and general holiday cheer abound~
Relationships: Blue | Purl-Hew/Green | Eloni (No Straight Roads), Blue | Purl-Hew/Red | Zimelu (No Straight Roads), Green | Eloni/Red | Zimelu (No Straight Roads), Green | Eloni/Sayu (No Straight Roads), Green | Eloni/Sayu/Yellow | Haym (No Straight Roads), Green | Eloni/White | Rin (No Straight Roads), Green | Eloni/Yellow | Haym (No Straight Roads), Sayu/Yellow | Haym (No Straight Roads)
Series: Polycarbonate City [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022077
Kudos: 7





	All of the Other Deer Droids

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring a special variation of the Elonideer pics -REDACTED- made! It's specifically for this fic~
> 
> 1010cest, gangbang, punishment, animal traits, bondage, spanking, hoof play, and tickling ahead!
> 
> And as always, Sayu is AT LEAST 21. Always and forever.

It was time for the holidays, and 1010 was bursting with Christmas cheer! While Neon was busy rambling maniacally about how he was the deer god nutcracker while Nova was busy trying to get him off the roof of Baracca Mansion, dressed in full Santa garb, 1010 was at a fan signing.

“Stay strong, troops… We must do this for our somewhat senile father…” Rin said as steam huffed out from between his giant teeth. Him and his brothers all had reindeer heads on them, a part of Neon’s demented Christmas nightmare.

“I can’t fucking breath in this thing…!” Zimelu complained, steam coming out of his teeth, ears, eyes… He HATED these freaky fucking reindeer heads so much!  
  
“Maybe if you weren’t a walking furnace…” Purl-hew said. He was silently suffering, wanting to blue screen right then and there as he walked around with an emotionless, forever smiling deer head on his shoulders. At least their heads were underneath them and they didn’t actually get them remodeled…

“I don’t see what the big deal is, guys… Dad wants it, and uh… I think we better give him what he wants…” Haym said, looking off back at Baracca Mansion. Nova was teetering on the chimney as he was trying to talk Neon down from standing on the railing of the rooftop. He was screaming nonsense about how he was the chosen one or something, who knows. He always DID act weird during the holidays… Perhaps it was a bug.

“I like these things! I feel like an adorable lil’ deer who can get away with anything he wants~!” Eloni chirped, also loving the tail upgrades they got. Sure, they were just for decoration and didn’t actually have any feeling in them, but the idea was quite appealing to Eloni.

“Let’s just head back to the mansion so we can turn in for the night…” Rin said as the last fan ran away with an autograph. “I don’t care one way or the other when it comes to these heads…” Rin admitted.

And so with that, the brothers headed back to the mansion, just in time to see Nova take a tumble down the side of the building while Neon slipped down the chimney.

Yep, 1010 was full of Christmas cheer~

\---

Haym and Rin went to go sedate their delirious father who was covered in soot, while Purl-hew and Zimelu pulled Nova out from the avalanche of snow he caused and patched up his head.

Eloni however… He was off in his own little world, absolutely oblivious to the chaos around him as he ran around feeling his fake deer tail flop against his back while running through the snowdrifts, switching to all fours after a minute. He didn’t care just how childish he was acting, he was enjoying himself for once.

He ended up having to be hunted down by the rest of his brothers as he whined about them being party poopers who didn’t know how to have fun. Haym took personal offense to that, yanking his head off.

“Do you KNOW who you’re talking to, ‘Loni? I am a literal bundle of joy!” Haym said, flashing a bright smile as he punched Eloni in the shoulder hard enough to leave a dent.

“OW FUCK! G-God, didn’t know you were in the mood, bro~” Eloni said as he stuck his tongue out at Haym, who only blushed indignantly. Roughhousing was simply not a viable option with Eloni, the masochist he was…

“O-Oh shut up and just help me and Rin take those antlers off Neon… He says they’re his “power source” or something…” Haym mumbled as he went to the other room with Rin. Eloni started to head with them, before he had an idea. Zimelu and Purl-hew were heading off to god knows where, probably to snog in the closet or something, when he ran over to them.

“H-Hey, Purl? You like, know the most about our bodies and modifications, so uh…” Eloni said, pausing as his cheeks heated up.

“Out with it, Eloni… Me and Zimelu need to go and-” Purl started, before getting interrupted by Eloni.

“Yeah yeah, you need to fuck each other senseless, you’re worse than me and Haym…” Eloni said, exasperated. Purl-hew just blushed and looked away while Zimelu looked like he wanted to maim Eloni. “What I want is a new form for at least the holidays…” he finally said, getting to the point as he dragged Purl away from Zimelu and down to the lab.

\---

Hours later, Eloni emerged squealing with a tired Purl-hew groggily shuffling behind him. He had a new form, and he gathered his brothers around for the big reveal:

Shutting his eyes, he focused, and out came antlers. His ears changed to fluffy deer ears, he sprouted a poofy deer tail, the bottoms of his feet grew cute deer pads… And a collar with a green little tag with his name on it grew out from his neck. Of course, he also faded his plates to gray, and his nipples, cunt, and ass came out.

“What’s with the looks, guys? I’m a reindeer… Reindeer don’t wear clothes~” he purred as he got down on all fours, his poof of a tail wagging behind him rapidly.

“...W-When he’s right, he’s right.” said a tiny voice. Everyone (except Eloni~) was shocked when it was Haym who stepped forward. “Reindeer don’t wear clothes… So whenever he’s in this form, he has to be naked for us~” Haym said, kneeling down and scratching Eloni behind his ears, loving the way he instantly dribbled some juice at his blissful touch.

“H-Hah… Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to be a reindeer for the rest of the year~!” Eloni announced, loving the way his brothers (except Haym~) just stared in awe at him. They KNEW that he wasn’t just fucking around, especially regarding something with such humiliation potential.

\---

Eloni mostly behaved himself for the first week as a little reindeer. He would stay in Baracca Mansion and Sayu’s mansion, being transported to and from by Sayu, wrapped in blankets. When he ate or drank at all, he would refuse to sit at the table, instead on the ground like an animal as he ate food right off the floor, from a bowl, or from someone’s hands~

He would sleep on the floor with no blankets (unless someone put one on him, of course~), and he would stay off the furniture unless he was explicitly allowed onto it.

He would let his brothers and Sayu decorate him up all nice and pretty. Harnesses with bells that jingled each time he shivered, an assortment of harness and bit gags, cute little bows on his oh-so sensitive tail…

His favorite moments were when he would be tied up in a harness, with a bit gag in his mouth. He’d have a spreader bar to keep his legs nice and open, and he’d have his wrists tied to his ankles. The spreader bar would be situated behind his head, his flexibility incredible even by 1010 standards. With his flushed cunt and cute little ass hopelessly exposed, his brothers would often tease him for hours on end…

“N-Nnnnngh…” Eloni moaned into his gag. His tail wagging happily as he had a visitor come to the playroom, the place he was all tied up in today. It was Purl-hew this time around… And of course, he looked as cold and domineering as ever with his piercing gaze, Eloni dripping when he stared into his eyes. Purl walked over to him, staring down at his cute little reindeer, the same one who he created.

“So eager… We might need to get this checked out…” he said, no emotion present in his voice. Eloni loved it when he got like this, being able to play this persona of an ice cold dom who couldn’t care less about whether or not his sub got off. “Being aroused this intensely for this long… If only I installed a heat process, then I’d know what it was…” he mused as he bent down and tweaked a nipple, making poor Eloni shiver.

“H-Hmmph! Ghhhhnnnn!” Eloni whined as he chewed on the gag. He loved being treated so clinically, so like he was just another dumb animal under observation. Purl kneeled down in front of him and started to rub and roll both nipples between his fingers at the same time, making Eloni whimper and press into his touch as his pussy drooled more green apple onto the floor. “M-Murrrh, peez…” Eloni begged, wanting more.

“Hmm… Funny… It almost sounded like this reindeer talked~” Purl said, a hint of sadistic glee creeping into his voice as he made poor Eloni squirm and whine, teasing the very tips of his nipples as he slowly went insane under his touch. “Now it’s time to inspect _down here_ …” he said as he got down onto his stomach and stared directly at his cunt. “Seems to be producing lubricants rather well… Perhaps a bit _t_ _oo_ well… It’s not good to let excess lube build up, so why don’t we clean it~?” he purred before diving in and slurping away at his tasty cunt.

“Prl, hhhhh gud!” Eloni whined as he tried to wiggle out of the restraints, wanting so badly to wrap his legs around Purl’s head and push him into his wet cunt. Alas, he was tied up and completely at his mercy as his spread out, exposed cunt was nibbled and kissed. His labia was so much fun to target, having ample amount to pull and tug on.

“Seems like you’re rather vocal today… Good boy~” Purl-hew husked as he honed in on his clit and began to suck. It was too much for Eloni as his eyes rolled back and he squirted all over his face, Purl tsking and shaking his head in faux-disappointment. “We really need to work on this endurance of yours…” he teased, licking up all the tasty lube and giving him a scratch behind his ears before he left the room, leaving Eloni with just his thoughts~

\---

Eloni was bored with being a good little reindeer about halfway through the second week. Instead, he decided to misbehave, and see if his bros would actually punish him or not.

It started out small. He would get on furniture when he wasn’t supposed to, maybe even get _too_ comfy and stretch out, taking up all the space and leaving no room for anyone. He would only eat a bit of his food before picking at it and smearing it across the floor.

He then got more adventurous. He would creep in on his brothers, and scare them shitless, and then refuse to leave. He would watch them while they would try and masturbate or have sex, but he wouldn’t join. He’d just sit there… And watch. Not even in a hot way.

Then he started to act real out of line. He would steal covers from his bros while they were just trying to sleep, and he’d get his lube all over them. He would stretch out at the worst possible times and send them toppling. He would knock things off tables, shelves. He would hop up and not get out of the way of whatever they were trying to do.

But the worst were when he would be a real jackass. When he would do something really risky or dumb. During a live stream that was SUPPOSED to be safe for work (still not for children, mind you), Eloni casually strolled out into the frame, naked. Usually he would have a blanket he’d be wrapped in, but his brothers were too frozen in shock to do anything as he sat there with his cunt in the dead center of the camera. Eventually they finally booted him from the room when he started to finger himself, the others issuing a flustered apology for the behavior of their dumbass brother while he laughed away.

Then the next indecent came when his brothers were at a fan signing not too far from the mansion. Eloni managed to sneak out of the house when nobody was looking… And he revealed himself to the public. Everyone got an eyeful of his perverted form: His dripping, flushed cunt, his soft, slappable ass, his hard, chilly nipples… His brothers tackled him and dragged him back to the house, fuming the whole time at what he had done. Their warnings fell on deaf ears as he finally planned his next big move…

...And well, he succeeded in getting his punishment after what he did next.

\---

Rin had called an emergency meeting with his bros. Eloni was starting to get out of hand, and they wondered what had happened to their sweet little reindeer that used to prance around and act so obediently.

“Look… I _know_ what he’s doing. He’s trying to make us so pissed that we “punish” him. But I think our best action would be to just ignore him… Anyone disagree?” Rin asked. Everyone shook their heads. “Alright. Now… Don’t give him attention.” he said as they marched out and went on with their day.

Eventually, when it was time for everyone to go to bed for the night, they had one final meeting. Eloni had given them some minor trouble throughout the day, but they all ignored him. Everything was finally going their way…

...Until Eloni slammed the door open, jolting them as they tried to calm themselves and just ignore him.

“Guys. You really think that this is gonna work?” Eloni said, his voice sounding extra sadistic as his tail wagged back and forth. “You really think I don’t know what you’re doing here? I’m not stupid, you know…” he said as he approached them.

They just looked away from him. And at that point, Eloni felt something snap inside of him. He decided that if he was going to finally get their attention, he may as well go hard…

“...W-Wait what THE FUCK-” Haym shrieked as he felt something warm and wet trickle down his foot. He wasn’t paying attention, and Eloni had come on up and took a piss on him. He had drank enough oil earlier to piss on everyone else, the oily piss soaking their legs and feet as he defiled them with the biggest, most shit eating grin on his face.

“I could do just about anything to you guys… And well, it’s your fault for thinking that a reindeer could be house trained, heheh~” he purred, loving the way their face contorted in rage. “I guess since you won’t punish me, I’ll just use you guys as my toilets from now on~” he said.

He suddenly was pinned down to the floor by Haym, who was still as smiley as ever.

“You just don’t know when to stop, do you~?” he giggled.

Eloni’s pupils turned to hearts as everyone converged on him. He was FINALLY getting his punishment~

\---

Eloni was dragged off to the playroom, and he was already leaking at what was happening to him.

He saw Haym pull out some duct tape, but it was a kind with a design on it… Perfect for Christmas, actually. They must have been using it for fun times without him~

He felt his arms get tapped down to his torso. To make matters worse (or better~), his wrists were taped to his knees, and his legs were taped together at that area. He had his ass on perfect display for everyone, and he felt a bit gag slip into his mouth and get fastened nice and snug on him.

“G-Gmmpphh~” he moaned as he shook and shivered in anticipation. The lustful looks in everyone’s eyes sent a jolt straight to his cunt as more of his lube leaked out and onto the floor.

It was Rin who scooped him up, grabbing him and taking him over to a couch so that he could slam his ass down on his dick. He knew how much he wanted it in his cunt, but this was a punishment, after all. Eloni yelped in pure pleasure when he felt Rin start to pound him dry and raw, the pain so wonderful and erotic to him as Rin then reached a finger down to tease at his clit. Not enough to let him cum, of course, but enough to leave him begging for more.

“Sorry, ‘Loni, but only good boys get to cum~” Rin teased as he tweaked his clit, making him shiver and moan in response. He wanted this so much, to just be put in his place as he was _used_ by his brothers…!

“Let me have a turn, yeah?” Zimelu said as Purl-hew interfaced with Eloni. Within seconds, Eloni’s junk was still out, but he simply couldn’t cum, no matter how much he wanted to. With that, Purl slipped behind Eloni and started to finger his ears at a teasingly slow pace. And Zimelu…

“GGGGMMMMPPPHHH!!!” Eloni groaned into the gag. Zimelu pushed his legs back so that his ass was nice and exposed, and he brought his hand down HARD on it. As Purl could personally attest, Zimelu was VERY good at disciplining others, and he knew just how to make even a hardcore masochist beg for mercy. The slaps had no apparent pattern or rhythm, making it impossible for Eloni to settle into the zen state he usually would when getting spanked or slapped.

“You’re becoming as red as me, ‘Loni~” he teased as he finally admired his work. Eloni had tears streaming down his face, and he looked genuinely guilty and sorry as he shivered, his ass stinging as it burned so pleasantly. He then let a hand trail up his cheek and unfasten the gag temporarily. “Are you sorry yet?” Zimelu asked, his voice sending such a wonderful chill through his spine as it rumbled. If Purl-hew could destroy somebody with his gaze, Zimelu could destroy someone with his voice…

“Y-Y-Yes, sir…” Eloni meekly replied, leaving his mouth open so that Zimelu could reinsert the gag. Zimelu then reached down and gently toyed with his clit, loving the way his younger brother moaned so sweetly for him.

“You’re so cute when you’re behaving for us… You should be like this more often, Eloni, just being a good little boy for us all~” he purred as Eloni ground into his fingers. Purl then held Eloni’s legs up after he interfaced with him again, allowing him to be able to cum. “Just hold him steady, Purl…” Zimelu said as Eloni gasped into his gag, feeling his breath puff against his hopelessly exposed pussy.

Zimelu finally started to lick at Eloni’s flushed pussy, loving the way he moaned and squirmed for him. He reached down and spread his pussy nice and open, lashing his tongue all over it and pushing his tongue deep into him. Eloni squirted over and over again when the teased his cervix with the very tip of his tongue, before pulling out and greedily lapping up his green apple lube. He then nuzzled his warm cheek against his inner thigh, just enjoying being this close to his little brother. Punishment or not, he couldn’t stay mad at him for long…

“My turn~” a tiny voice said. Haym, yet again. “I wanna breed this little reindeer~” he purred, having Eloni passed to him as he wriggled in his bonds, getting impatient as Haym lined up with his wet cunt. Eloni shuddered and let a sigh wash out over his gag when he felt his long dick get buried within him. He always felt so comfortable with his dick just nestled up inside him, the pleasant buzz of his ticklish electricity sent through him as he nuzzled up into Haym. “W-Whoa, watch the antlers…!” Haym said, barely managing to avoid getting poked in the eye with them.

“N-Nnnnnnng~” was all he could mumble into his gag as he suddenly felt a calm wash over him. He felt so comfortable like this, and just let Haym lazily thrust into him as he scratched behind his ears. Suddenly, he gasped out when he felt Rin slide on behind him, and easily penetrate his ass.

“Room for one more~? Sorry, ‘Loni… I can’t help it when you’re this cute…” Rin chuckled, ruffling Eloni’s hair and watching him shudder. Haym and Rin both got a steady rhythm going, and of course, Purl-hew and Zimelu wanted to join in on the action as well.

“Awww, his hooves are sensitive… He just clenched real hard when you touched them~” Haym purred as Eloni was currently trying to not lose his mind. He felt his adorable little deer hooves get held ever so gently, before one warm tongue and one cool tongue started to lick them. Eloni wasn’t used to feeling sensation in his feet, none of them were. His hooves were padded and soft, and they were REALLY sensitive, if his ever growing wetness was any indication~

Eventually, Eloni couldn’t take it anymore, and he came HARD. Haym and Rin came shortly afterwards, and filled him up with their seed. Zimelu and Purl-hew came after jacking off, too, covering his ass in their cum as well. Eloni could only look at them with hearts in his eyes.

Of course, they had one more bit of punishment up their sleeves… One thing that Eloni, a bot who preferred rougher sex and fetishes, was not prepared for~

\---

“N-Nnngh?!” he gasped into the gag when he felt all of them start to pet and stroke him. They were… Surprisingly gentle. And slow. And in fact, it seems like that was their intention. He was so used to getting roughly fucked, so used to getting beaten up of punished, that these gentle, slow sensations? He had no idea how to react to them… They just felt SO good…

“Awwwwwww, look at his face~” Haym cooed as he started to scratch under his chin, a throb going straight to his dick when Eloni nuzzled into his touch.

“God, he’s so cute when he’s a shivering mess, hmm~?” Rin purred as he scratched behind his ears, occasionally slipping a finger along the inner shell of his ear before pulling back out. Had to be nice and gentle with him, after all~

Purl-hew, meanwhile, was absolutely showering Eloni in affection. He was kissing all along his neck, his jaw. He was stroking his hand down his side and up his hips, before he finally settled on his stomach. Just rubbing his stomach and scratching occasionally, rewarding his good little deer for being so cute as he left little kisses and licks on his jaw as he shivered~

Zimelu was back down between his legs, and he was absolutely lost in the act of eating Eloni out. Stroking the insides of his ever so sensitive thighs, he was content to keep his tongue outside of Eloni and just lick him, pressing soft kisses to his clit and all along his labia… He was rather greedy, seemingly wanting his green apple lube all for himself as it started to get on his cheeks, dribble down his chin as he gave his sensitive little deer tail some squeezes and gropes, scritching it as well. Seeing the way his other brothers were also helping make him wetter… He just felt so smitten as Eloni squirted over and over again~

Eloni was an absolute mess, loving everything that was happening to him as he was just _adored_ by his brothers, just showered in love… It seems like positive reinforcement was honestly a better motivator for Eloni, his brothers showing him what he’d be rewarded with if he was a good little deer for them. When they finally pulled back, he was a whimpering mess, his cheeks glowing as he twitched around.

“So… Are you gonna be a good little deer for us from now on~?” Haym said as he picked Eloni up for himself.

“Mmmm-hmmm~” Eloni moaned into the gag, before nuzzling up against Haym, who was prepared for his antlers by now. He shivered when he felt Haym press a kiss to his forehead as he whisked him away to his old room, gathering blankets so that he could wrap Eloni in them and trek back to Sayu’s mansion.

He had a gift to deliver, after all~

\---

“Oh my glub! He’s so cute!” Sayu squealed when she saw the dopey state he was in. Love struck and whimpering with hearts in his eyes, Sayu picked Haym, and therefore him, up. She swam them to the bedroom, and set him down on her clam shell bed as Haym dove under the covers with Sayu and him, before Sayu shut the clam.

They only lights were the soft glow of Sayu’s eyes and her two boyfriends cheeks as she showered Eloni in lots and lots of kisses. She loved seeing him like this, so sensitive and adorable as he squirmed and his dick leaked~

“You enjoying your gift, sweetheart~?” Haym asked, running his hand down Eloni’s side and loving the way he shivered as he dripped cum onto his stomach. He was completely helpless to their questing hands as Sayu slipped down and sandwiched his dick between her tits, still in her top as she kissed the tip.

“Of course~” she cooed, slurping away and enjoying his green apple cum as he whined and shot it into her mouth. He was an absolute mess as Sayu teased him and Haym played with his hooves, rubbing them and kneading his thumbs into the soft pads.

Too bad Haym had a sudden idea.

He grabbed one of Eloni’s feet, and he raked his fingers down his hoof pads. Eloni SHRIEKED as he came hard, his cum squirting everywhere and landing on Sayu’s head, her face, her tits as she pyuned in shock. Sayu pulled off of him, his dick sliding out from her tits and her top as she then went up to his head and squished his face between her tits. Haym decided to come up and mouth at his nipples as poor Eloni giggled away into his gag and squirmed when the tentacles sprouted from the inside of the bed and started to brush against his pads.

“His laugh… You want that for Christmas, Haym my honey bubble? I know I do~” Sayu teased as she pressed a kiss to Eloni’s forehead as his eyes rolled back and more drool slipped out from his gag.

“Yeah… I’d like that~” Haym cooed as he went back to nibbling on his nipples, leaving ticklish little kisses as Eloni came yet again, his giggles turning to moans melting into the night~

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Chrysler you perverted fucks~


End file.
